Foolish Games
by Mazyeyes123
Summary: Shortly after the Beast Incident, Robin kicks Beast Boy out of the Teen Titans only for him to disappear when he finds Raven cheating on him with Robin. Unknown to Beast Boy, Robin used a drug on Raven to manipulate her into falling in love with him and when Raven and everyone else discovers what Robin did, Beast boy's gone. UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

_~ "Take my hand and let's end it all…"_

_Broke her little bones on the boulders below, _

_She took my hand and I let her go_

_She broke her little bones_

_On the boulders below._

_Took my hand and she ended it all,_

_Broke her little bones on the boulders below,_

_And while she fell, I smiled._

"_Lie lie lie" ~_

* * *

Packing my bags…. Again. It's been three years since the last time I packed my bags to leave. That was when I was in the Doom Patrol, or was, and it wasn't because I got kicked or anything like that. I just wanted a change of pace; Y'know… Get out of the birds nest. I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey"

Not bothering to looks back I just responded with a 'hey'. Continuing to pack, clean, throw away-

"I'm sorry for what Robin did to you… It's not like it was your fault. You ended up saving me too."

"Rae, go back to bed its 2 am."

"No."

I just sighed. Can't a guy get any privacy in here?

"In any case, I'm practically useless now... my powers are-" I can't. I can't deal with these feelings of guilt, betrayal and now… slowly…

"My powers are going away." I turned around to find Raven looking at me with surprise written out in her eyes.

"What?"

I shut my eyes, sighed again and painfully reached for my ears. I placed my fingers in the back of them and pushed forward showing off my relatively normal ear.

"It's not… pointy anymore."

Then, I showed all my teeth. All of them aligned perfectly and square. No fangs.

The small under bite that I had went away too, because the extra teeth that I grew in the back had come off when I was eating an apple, and now my jaw was getting back in its proper place.

Raven's face was still stoic and unemotional, but her eyes sparked with curiosity, it's probably all in my head but she seemed glad?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You should get some rest too"

"You're not gonna snuggle with this hunk of meat on his last day?" I said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. She glared at me and quickly left.

'Alrighty then.' That was weird. Raven and I had been dating for the past 6 months, and she never refuses my hugs. Maybe she's just sad? Or upset?

I brushed if off and continued to pack. Later I'm met with exhaustion and collapsed on my bed, which was now taken apart and left as a measly mattress on the floor.

I rested my eyes for a few moments. All these thoughts and feelings spinning around my mind were giving me a headache. 'I need something to drink and maybe some Tylenol'

"Ugh"

The drag pulling me into bed was strong, but I fought it. Leaving my room, I went to the kitchen but decided I should stop by Robin room to extend my time for the morning leave. I walked up to his door and raised my hand to knock but a familiar noise caught my ears.

It was… giggling? But that sounded like Raven?

I listened in and heard more giggling accompanied by a couple moans. I turned into a fly and flew under the door to find Raven snuggling in Robins arm with him kissing and licking her neck.

My heart dropped at the sight and my inside began to burn. I left the room and ran back to mine.

"H-how could she?"

Anger started to bubble in me.

"Well that's fucking fine. I don't need him OR her."

With tears of anger and hot betrayal, I slid my window open. I turned into a pterodactyl, grabbed my things and left. For good.

* * *

-_Narrator view-_

7:30 in the morning and the Titans were all eating breakfast; waiting anxiously for Beast Boy to come down. "Maybe the little guys still sleeping. He's had to pack his room in one night, I don't blame him for sleeping late." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, well, I'm letting it slide this time. He's supposed to be gone an hour ago."

"Aw c'mon man! Give the guy a break! It wasn't even his fault!"

"Cyborg quiet! You're in no position to question my judgment! This is better for him and for us, Trust me. Besides, you're not the only one who's going to miss him."

Cyborg let out a low growl before continuing to cook his breakfast whilst muttering ten million horrors about Robin. Starfire sat at the edge of the table quietly. Fiddling with her fingers she sheepishly asked.

"We should go and do the checking up on him, no?"

"If you want go ahead, but you're worrying for nothing" Robin said and continued eating. Starfire nodded and walked out quietly thinking to herself 'what is the meaning of Robin's hostile behavior?'

She slowly knocked on Beast Boy's door and waited for a reply.  
"Friend? It is I, Starfire. Are you alright?" Still no answer. She raised an eyebrow and pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. Not even snoring.

She took a deep breath before knocking his door down. She looked around in horror. She gasped when he was nowhere in sight. The only things were scattered left-over items and an open window. "Oh Beast Boy…"

She hurried back to the kitchen and yelled out "HE'S GONE" and everyone froze.  
"What?!"  
"Come on, search his room." Robin ran in and was followed by Cyborg who had some trouble ripping off his apron. As Starfire was about to leave she noticed Raven still sitting at the table reading her book like nothing had just happened. "Um… Raven, won't you be assisting us?"

Raven just shook her head, her eyes never leaving her book. Starfire just shrugged and left.

* * *

They had finished searching the entire room and nothing but remains well… remained.

"That's some shit! He… He didn't even say goodbye."  
Cyborg sadly looked down catching sight of the toy monkey that he remembers from when Ravens powers went haywire. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he just smiled back at her.

"Thanks Star" He picked up the toy and placed it in one of his body compartments. Robin the whole time just stared out the window. He turned to face the other two in the room.  
"What can we do? He left early, really early. I guess he didn't like being laid off…"

He left the room without another words. Not even a sympathetic look. No comfort words. Nothing. Starfire just looked at Cyborg with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Cyborg, something is not right... I can feel it."

"Yeah, I know Star. BB will be alright." Starfire leaned in Cyborgs chest letting her tears run until they couldn't run anymore.

**-Four Months Later-**

Four months, four long months and I'm finally back in Jump City. Well, that was it. My shape shifting powers are gone. My hair went back to its pale blonde. My eyes were once again an icy blue that sometimes were depicted as gray. My skin went back to its old porcelain ivory. So pale, I don't even think Raven has anything on me. Raven…

I shook my head, leaning back against the planes chair I looked out the window. I listened to the flight attendant give out rules and goodbyes as the plane was now coming down to land. 'I guess this is it G'

I walked off the plane and wondered aimlessly around the airport. Trying to figure out a game plan as I stopped at a nearby coffee shop. For some reason traveling to Europe seemed a little bit easier. Especially going back to my dad's home country of Scotland. Which was awesome. Brazil was too. Now, getting back to trying to start a normal life after going solo for a few months. How nerve wracking.

"So, I'm going to get the cheapest efficiency I can find. Then, get a part time job. Then, enroll into a school…" I sighed and close my eyes "Let's see how that goes".

* * *

**Heeyy! I got this new story and I'm sooo loving it. Let me know if you're loving it too! Credit to jameis for giving me the idea.****I thought Scotland would be an appropriate for Garfields dad because the name "Logan" is Scottish so yeah x) I also have another story called I Can't Help Myself, if you haven't already read it you should go check it you ;) You won't be disappointed.  
****REVIEW and stay beautiful~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So glad you guys are liking the story! **

* * *

"…_This is my heart bleeding before you,_

_This is me down on my knees._

_These foolish games are tearing me apart._

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._

_They're breaking my heart…"_

* * *

Robin walked into the living room where Cyborg was rewiring and fixing his leg that got blasted off in a mission they had earlier that day "Hey, I need you to fix the security monitors in the evidence lab." He said with a demanding tone. Cyborg ignored his attitude and continued to look back and answer him.

"What for? The breach the other day was just Silkie that ate through the air vents and fell into your room"

"Yeah, but if Silkie, who has no thought pattern in particular, can get in, imagine someone or something that has"

Cyborg sighed, sometimes he's glad Beast Boy left so he doesn't have to deal with Robins crap. "Alright, Rob. I'll be right over" With a nod from Robin. He left the room and on his way out, Starfire came in.

"How is your leg?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's not done for. It looks worse than what it is."

"That's joyous news! So you can walk again?" she asked innocently. Cyborg laughed before turning back to Starfire.

"Hell yeah Star. Who do you think I am? I can walk with twigs if you got me enough of them"

Starfire giggled. "I think a tree stump would hold you better"

"Hey, you callin me fat?" Starfire's expression changed from joyous to worried.

"No! I was only doing jokes with you. I didn't mean to harm your feelings in any manner-"

"Star… I was just kidding"

"Oh" silence was passed. Then, they shared a laughing moment before Cyborg reattached his leg and got up "Well, I gotta go fix something in Bird Brains lab. I'll see ya later"

* * *

Cyborg was just about to finish was on the far left of the evidence room, deep inside the rooms control box, updating and installing the security defenses and offenses when something caught his eye. Behind some of the wiring was a bottle. 'I shouldn't toy with that. That's probably Robins Viagra.' He snickered at the thought and tried to keep working, but his curiosity was now sparked.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and carefully grabbed the bottle.

"Just some weird pills… " He was about to place the bottles back, but something more unusual caught his eyes.

"These don't look like regular pills." He said to himself. The odd mixture of brown and blue as the color seemed strange and trust… Cyborg knew strange. He's seen just about every pill, antidote, genetically enhanced, mechanical medicinal, but this one just didn't seem right.

He opened the bottle and brought a pill to his nose. Inhaling and letting the scent kick its way through.

His face contorted in disgust. The smell was putrid, like sulfur and… rotten skin. He grabbed a couple of pills and hid it in the compartment in his chest. He placed the bottle back in its original place and finished managing the security systems.

He knew there was something wrong. Robin was up to something. He looked around the room and gave a mischievous grin. At every nook, cranny and corner of the room he placed microscopic cameras and microphones.

"This gives me a chance to test these babies out" and with a proud smile he left to the living room. Entering the room he yelled out.  
"Alright! I'm in the mood for some Brazilian food. Who's coming?"

"Sounds good, I'm up for it" Robin said jumping off the couch and the girls followed.

* * *

**BB POV**

"Mark! Get over here!" Fuck. There goes my bitch of a boss. I finished counting my tips that I had earned from waiting today and quickly ran to my boss's office. I peeked my head into the room and watched as my boss was angrily shuffling through papers. I quietly asked.

"Yes Mr. Balboa?" His face looked surprise for a moment before he yelled out to me.

"Get in here! I need you to work extra shift tonight." I walked in coolly and sat in the chair that was waiting for me in front of his desk

"How long extra?" I asked.

"6 hours"

"What?! Sir, with all due respect; I can't. I have school tomorrow and I would end up leaving here by 1 o'clock in the morning"

"Do you think I care about your school? I have a business to run and bills to pay, and the last time I checked, so do you! Right now this job is saving you from being in the streets, not your school!" He said with his fist slamming on his desk.

I felt my nostrils flare and my eyebrow twitch as I attempted to hold back my anger, as much as I don't like to admit, he was right.

"I understand Mr. Balboa" I got up and went to exit the room but was stopped by him again.

"And where do you think you're going? I didn't dismiss you"

I looked over my shoulder and at him,

"Yes, but I have two full tables one with four and one with six that are still waiting for their drinks, think of the money that pays your bills walking right out of the door. I have a business to run and bills to pay, right sir? "

I left him; fuming and quiet. But he knew I was right. I found this job a few days after I returned to jump city. A Brazilian restaurant…

My Portuguese is rusty, but thank God everyone that walks in speaks English. I think that's the only reason they hired me -_- The rest of the workers speak only Portuguese and the other waiters speak a broken English.

"Oi! You... eh, have another patient." Said Sasha, the cashier, a sweet middle aged forty year old woman that came from Brazil three years ago. She impresses me; learning English by herself only being here for three years, while raising six kids.

"É 'customer' não 'patient' (It's 'customer' not 'patient')" I said to her. Her eyes lit up and she pulled out a notebook and took note of that.

"Obrigado! (Thank you)" She said with a smile.  
"De nada (You're welcome) "

I lead my way to the front desk, but stopped in surprise. My body froze in terror and panic. _Oh_ _no no no no no!_ Before my eyes, stood my former team. All waiting patiently and chatting amongst themselves by the door.

"Hell no." I muttered to myself. I turned back and ran into the kitchen. yelling out to everyone in there.

" por favor, alguém ir para servir. Eu tenho muitas pessoas."

(please, Someone go to serve. I have too many people)

"Você só tem duas pessoas." Said one of the chefs. These are the times I wish I had stayed in Europe.  
(You only have two people)

"Ugh! Fuck my life." Did I mention I developed a bad cursing habit? I sighed and closed my eyes, reflecting on who I am. The new me, G. Mark Logan. I'm a high school student. I work in São Paulos, and I don't know them at all.

I walked up to them with a cheery smile and greeted them.  
"Hello, welcome to São Paulos my name is Mark and I will be assisting you today. Um, How many?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhangers are dicks~ who's with me?  
**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. For those of you wondering, I speak Spanish, not Portuguese, but I'm learning Portuguese so yeah… **

**I thought it would be cool to show him speakinganother language. He understands Spanish (Shown when he talks to Mas y Menos In the series) Theres a connection there in my brain, because Spanish and Portuguese are EXTREMELY similar. I make conversation with my Brazilian friends in Spanish because it's the practically the same, apart from some words. **

**I'm also halfway done with a new chapter of my other story "I Can't Help Myself" So that should be up soon for those who have read it or not (you should) **

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW and goodbye for now worms.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Hello, welcome to São Paulos my name is Mark and I will be assisting you today. Um, How many?" I asked cheerfully. Robin counted the people behind him.

"Four" said Robin with a smile. With a nod and led them to a table.

"Um, I require a chair, please."

"Excuse me, I'll get you a chair right now lovely lady" I said referring to Starfire whose cheeks turned a rosy pink. I smile and called out to a waiter nearby.

"Oi, uma cadeira porfavor. (Hey, a chair please)" He nodded and brought a chair to me. I thanked him as I pushed Starfire into her chair. I handed out coasters and straws as they all sat there looking at me very confused, until Cyborg spoke up.

"You know you remind me of an old buddy of mine" Shit. I smiled to him

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys have that air, y'know?" He said laughing to himself

"But I haven't seen him in a while, I think he left the city" I smirked and pulled out my notepad.

"Sorry to hear, but life goes on. Anyways, would you guys like to start off with a drink?" They nodded as they told me what they wanted and I brought them their drinks in a hurry. Thank God, they haven't noticed me. At least, I think they haven't.

"I'll be back in five minutes to take down your orders." As I ran back to the kitchen, my heart felt like it was going to explode. I leaned against the wall and sighed. The pressure is eating me alive. I have to watch what I say, do, think, or how I even breathe. I ran into the employee bathroom and splashed water over my face to dry and cool myself down. Why can't you just tell them it's you Garfield? What do you think they're going to do to you? My thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sim (yes)?"

"Uh, no." I recognized that voice. Robin.

"You can't be here, sir. It's the employee's bathroom."

"Don't try to play me Beast Boy" My eyes widened, and panic crept up on me again like a shadow, but I kept to my own, I had no other choice.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong person"

"Cut the crap!" He said banging on the door.

"Open this door right now!" He kept banging on the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'll call the cops if you keep this up!" No answer. Instead the bangs on the door were getting louder and louder. The door creaked and whined. I clenched my fist. Anger started to rile up inside of me.

"Just leave me alone!" I slammed back on the door. He eventually broke through the door and attempted to pounce on me like a hungry lion, but just because my powers are gone doesn't mean my reflexes and technique changed.

I dodged his attack and kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the sink. Glass shattered and blood started to spill off of the sink indicating he was hurt.

I ran out of the kitchen and to their table. They all stood up in a defensive stance as I ran up to them and yelled.

"Hey, go control your dog! He just came and attacked me right now saying that I was some 'Beast Boy' guy"

A look of horror spread through Starfire's face as Robin came out from the back room with blood coming down his back.

"You do you think you're trying to fool Beast Boy?" He said grabbing me by the collar.

"I'm. Not. Beast. Boy!" I smacked his hand out of the way and he swung his right fist at me, sending me down to the floor. Ow

My vision was blurred and I was starting to feel light headed. I shook my head and when I looked up he ran towards me again with another balled up fist. Damnit. I couldn't do anything right now, but lay here and brace myself for the impact of Robin's fist. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face, but nothing happened.

I peeked through my arms and saw Cyborg holding Robin by both of his arms as Robin tried to desperately to go out.

"Yo man, what's your problem!? Beating up on this guy like he did something to you"

"He kicked me into a mirror" He said trying to save himself. But I butt myself in and said

"Yes, but he attacked me! What else could I have done?" Cyborg looked angrily at Robin.

"Starfire, put down the money for our drinks. We're out of here." Starfire nodded and pulled out a couple of bills, leaving it on the table. Robin pulled himself out of Cyborgs grasp and sent me a death glare.

Cyborg came up to me and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded, pulling myself up with his hand.

"Yeah, thanks. I've dealt with worse." I said non challantly. Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know what he has against Beast Boy, but he has no right to take it out on others. Even if they do look like him, and sound like him and…" Cyborg paused for a moment and stared at me. I felt my pounding heart in my ears again, my stomach churned and made an awful noise. What do I do.

"Um, if you want, I'll help ya clean up?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, why not? My shift doesn't end till 1 am anyways, I need some help." He ran to the gang and I assumed he told them he was staying. They all left and he turned back to me.

"You know, you're good people." I told him.

"Thanks man" He smiled and grabbed a rag from his chest compartment and made his way to assist me in the clean up.

"What in blazes happened in here!?" I heard Mr. Balboa scream and I knew that I would have to probably double shift all week. Damn

**Sooooo, my beautiful people, I have not touched this story in 2 years (I know I suck) but I was reading through it and found some inspiration so I fixed some things up and will be posting a bit CHECK OUT MY OTHER TT STORIES AND LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. REVIEW 3**


	4. Chapter 4

After the crazy day I had with Robin trying to beat me and working extra hours to make ends meat, I slowly trudged back into my small studio dropping my bags and keys on the floor, I plopped on my bed letting out a small sigh.

I looked up to the clock on the dresser next to my bed. "1:47 am..."

I didn't want to eat or shower, I just wanted to sleep as much as I could before having to wake up at 5:30 am for school.

"Stupid job... Stupid boss...Stupid Robin and his psychotic attitude..." I mumbled to myself. Fuck them for making my life so much more difficult.

I shook my head, trying to push back those creeping thoughts that get me heated and leave me in a bad mood for the rest of the night. Instead, I stared at the ceiling and started to think of what I had and what my options were:

I have money. A lot of money left over to me from my parents, but that money can only last me so long, especially since I blew some of it touring around Europe and Africa.

Maybe I can quit this job and get a better job with better hours. I can afford it. I have more than 50,000 dollars saved, I can afford to be jobless and focus on my school for a while. Join a club. Maybe get a car. Move to a different city.

I took of my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers and crawled into my bedsheets. I closed my eyes letting the relief of sleep consume me til the next morning.

**Narrator view**

Raven ran up into her room. Not making a sound. Not even stopping to Robin's room. She was so confused. That guy in the restaurant reminded her so much of Beast Boy and every time she thought about it, it would give her a sharp pain in her chest and she felt like she wanted to cry. His voice, mannerisms… Nothing made any sense, she can hardly even remember anything that's happened in the past 6 months or so.

She remembers being madly in love with Beast Boy. Then the Beast incident happened. Suddenly she was attracted to Robin in an obsessive way. She didn't love him like that all, but she just had this obsession; a pure infatuation with him!

Then she just… resented Beast Boy for no reason. She feels so much guilt, yet there's still a pang of resentment in her for him.

"I'm going to figure this out." She said to herself as she sat on her bed in a lotus position and began to chant her usual mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" over and over until she found her very core relaxed and her mind was cleared. Now, she's inside her mind, with all her emoticlones circled around her curiously.

**BB POV**

Waking up, the sun rays are hitting my eyelids making me squint as I sit-up in my bed and stretch. I let out a good groggy yawn and look at the time

'Uh oh' I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:45 and school started in 15 minutes. Damn, I'm not going to make it. By the time I ate, showered and skated to school, I would've been 5 minutes late and had gotten a detention for it too. Fuck that. Im not planning on getting a detention for being five minutes late.

I plopped back down on my bed, soaking in all the comfort and quiet. I had 8 hours to myself for the first time in months and I didn't know what to do. Just relaxing like this in silence makes you think. A lot (unfortunately) and my intentions were to just laze around my abode and get some rest before I had to work, but something else made me jittery. It was a secret suicide mission I slightly wanted to do, but I didn't want to put myself in a position that would add to my life stresses; maybe it would enlighten me and take some weight off my shoulders.

Whatever. I decided today wasn't a day for that.

I tried to go back to sleep, and for an hour I tossed and turned, got up constantly to use the bathroom, fix my hair, or do more bullshit.

Frustrated, I quickly got dressed, got my board, and ran out of my house. Now that my anxiety has peaked, I just had leave. I decided to take a visit to this new bookstore that opened just 5 minutes away from my house and from what I've heard, they have a HUGE collection of comics. A lot of them are new ones I haven't had time to buy.

I walked inside the store, staring at it's massive size from the inside and all the books that were nearly assorted throughout the walls in Cherry wood bookshelves, it accentuated the dark gold wallpapers and angel paintings on the walls. It had nice vintage look. The place was cozy and quiet and had the comic book section right in front of my face

"Dude..." I said in awe. The comics reached all the way to the roof in different piles and stacks, I couldn't even fathom where I was or what I was doing. I had never seen so many comics in one room!

I raced towards them, eager to grab any book when I knocked into someone that sent us both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" I frantically looked up and held my hand out towards the person.

"I'm so so sorry! I'm such an idiot, are you okay?" And then her eyes made contact with mine.

"Oh, it's you again"

It was Raven.

**Been having a lot of fun writing lately. Review!**


End file.
